The Escort: Reimagined
by Rob-My-Dream
Summary: Edward Mason is saving to finish his Business Degree at the University of Washington. He works at a bar where he notices a quiet woman who frequents it alone. He tries to make her smile and finds himself attracted to her. She doesn't give him much play to his dissappointment. When he meets her at his other job, he becomes her world, until one day he disappears. MA/AH


**The Escort: (Re-imagined)**

By Rob_My_Dream

18+ only/AH/Edward & Bella/

1st Person POV/Edward

Chapter One

She walked into the bar and slid onto a bar stool. I was working my usual shift, and the night had been fairly slow. Normally it was too busy for me to really notice any beautiful women unless they came in with body parts barely contained in skimpy outfits. She was different because she seemed so alone and maybe a bit shy or melancholy, it was hard to tell behind the large sunglasses she wore. She was petite with straight brown hair that had soft golden highlights that framed her face. She definitely appeared to have come from money. She dressed well and she was so petite she looked like she would break easily.

This was the third day this week she'd shown up and ordered her usual, a Bailey's Irish Creme. She wore lose fitting jean shorts and a nice lace top, her usual sunglasses, and her _usual_ straight face. Not really a pout but definitely not a smile. She had me so interested in her story that when she came in I would have to reel myself in not to look too obvious trying to catch her entrance.

Wiping down the counter, I moved toward her to take her order, a little nervous because usually one of the other employees seemed to always get to her first. I wondered what she was thinking, and what she was hiding behind those large sunglasses. The bar was so dark, I wasn't sure how she saw anything.

"Hey, I'm Edward. What can I get you?" She looked up as if she wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her. We had a one drink minimum, but I wouldn't bother her if she just wanted to sit there. At least I could look at her and try to figure out, _what_, I didn't know. I'd never seen her at the bar with anyone, guys or girl friends.

I stood there trying to see her eyes through her sunglasses but only ended up seeing my outline lit by the bar lights behind me. She subtly raised her chin. "Hi, Edward. I'll have beer, thanks." She slid her I.D. towards me, I glanced but she pulled it away before I could get her name.

I chuckled smiling down at her. "What kind would you like?"

She scratched behind her ear pouting her already pouted lips. "Heineken. I guess."

"Not much of a drinker, eh?" She shook her head slowly.

This was the first time I'd heard her speak, her voice was so soft and entirely feminine. I was willing her in my mind to let me see her eyes, they had to be beautiful if the rest of her was any attestation. I had a thing for eyes. Nodding, I grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Popping it open for her, I laid a coaster out placing the beer on top.

"Enjoy," I winked before running off to fill someone else's order. After a small rush hour, I stood back talking to the manager about getting off to go to my other job. Rick the owner, reluctantly gave me the okay. After cleaning up and restocking, I noticed she was still there at the end of the bar by herself looking down into her smart phone.

"I'm about to leave. Did you need anything else, cutie?" I stood back with my arms folded waiting for her reaction. She looked up and slowly removed her glasses. Setting down her phone carefully. She stared up at me with the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen framed by long lashes. I swallowed and stared into to them unashamedly.

_God, please tell me she isn't taken. _I really didn't have time for a relationship and my second job just made it all the more uncomfortable trying to date. I was busy trying to save up for more college. And soon I'd have enough to get started on my PhD in Business. Yet, I knew if she would, I'd make room for her somehow.

I didn't think she was going to say anything, and I had a client that evening at ten-thirty. I grinned at her trying to be patient.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning over the counter toward her. She backed up subtly but then a tiny grin formed on her rose-colored lips. She licked them and shook her head. I couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed like a puzzle I wanted to put together until I knew the very last piece.

"Fine. Just passing time."

"What do you do?"

"Nothing really. I edit for a magazine, but I mostly work from home." That answer definitely sounded like she was going in circles. Maybe she didn't want me to know her personally. That was cool. I got it. But.._God_ she was talking, really talking to me. I was stunned. How much more could I learn tonight? Maybe she'd like to go for coffee but as it was, I needed to get home and get changed. I decided to _seize the day,_ and asked her if I could take her out some night for dinner.

"Ah? Well...I'm not...I don't think so." She stared at me while I gave an honest pout.

"Here this has my cell phone number on it. Think about it and you can call me. We could talk on the phone first. I think you are really cute. Please?" I plead, noting the time and as I passed her my card our fingertips touched and we both felt a shock of static electricity. We both shook our hands simultaneously and then grinned when we noticed our synchronized movement.

"Are you supposed to pick up customers?" she asked with a giggle.

I laughed as I backed up to go. "Call me when you decide..."

"Bella. That's my name."

"I'm Edward. Call me when you want me." Okay that sounded weird but that is exactly the way I felt. _Need me._

Her cheeks became a clouded pink that was just beautiful. _Please, call me_. It had been too long since I'd dated. I'd have to be crafty about where I took her but this was one girl I wanted to get to know.

Back at my apartment I parked my beat-up, blue Ford truck next to my new BMW. Walking around the newer car to make sure no one had damaged it. I'd purchased it to use for my other job and didn't exactly live in the best neighborhood to park the thing. Hopefully one day soon that would all change. I was working hard to make my dreams real. One day I'd be running a big company and never have to live in the dumps like I did now.

After looking and seeing the car was in good condition, I ran inside my apartment and pulled my tux out of the closet. Picking stray pieces of lint off of the shoulders I hung it while I got a shower. I had just under forty-five minutes to pick up my client. Seemed all I did was run here and run there. Running hard to make my future better. This was a singular goal for me. I'd spent my childhood poor and hungry. This was going to change.

Sadly I didn't see Bella except in my dreams. She hadn't been back to the bar, and she definitely didn't call. I supposed I hadn't really expected her to call a stranger but man, she had me hung-up on her, and I really wanted this girl to allow me to get to know her.

I pretty much gave up on her even coming to the bar a month after the last time I'd seen her. I was busy anyway, so I just let it go. Not that there was any other way for me to deal with it. I didn't have her number, she had mine.

Having not scheduled any clients that Thursday night, I gave myself a break. A night off to just chill at home and torture my cat Dominique with the feather and string toy she loved. I settled down with a beer and a bowl of Mac & Cheese, when my home phone rang. I only used my home phone to schedule clients though occasionally I got solicitors which pissed me the fuck off. But I had a nice loud whistle waiting for their ears when they called.

I answered the phone, juggling my Mac & Cheese bowl and the phone, whistle on standby.

"Hi. This is Mason Edwards, how may I help you?" The cat jumped up and took advantage of my situation, licking some of the cheesy noodles in my bowl. I gave him a disgusted frown as I watched helplessly.

"Hi. I wanted to schedule a date. Can I do that?"

"You sure can, lovely. I'll just need a name, and what kind of date you are looking for, and we'll agree on a price. Sound good?"

"I've never done this," she spoke softly.

"That's okay. I promise complete anonymity just as I would expect you to respect my privacy. This is a personal business and if you go to my website on the back of the card you were given, you can check out any testimonials from other clients."

"Are those real? I always thought they were fake."

"Well. Mine are real." I looked down the see the cat knock the bowl off my knee and now he was happily licking more noodles on the carpet. With a free hand I pointed at him. "No! Snowflake! Bad kitty."

The lady on the phone giggled, and I smiled. "Sorry."

She said it was fine, and I tried to talk her into the date. Many women got scared of actually going through with it. I offered a service for a just a few clients. I would accompany them on dates, events, bowling, dances, pretty much whatever they'd want. The only thing I didn't do was have sex with them. I hadn't ruled it out but who wants to sleep with a lot of women, okay scratch that we all do, but I mostly just enjoyed being a companion. This was the fastest way to put money in my college fund. My life was too busy for the complications of becoming too intimate. Not that I didn't long for that.

This job was fairly easy. It was also illegal.

"Who recommended you, Danielle?" I asked and waited on her to reply.

"Ah. A friend?"

"Okay. Can I get a number to call you before the date?" She gave me her cell phone number and then asked me what she had to do. "You don't have to worry, Danielle. We do whatever you want, and I will accompany you. Doesn't really matter what. Just a night talking? That is totally fine. You want to go square dancing, I'm your man." I smiled when I heard her laugh.

"Okay. How about just dinner. Friday night."

"Sure. Is this a special dinner or just the two of us?"

"Just us. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay how about Friday at ten in the evening. Do I meet you or do you pick me up?"

"I can meet you, or pick you up. It really is up to you."

She took a big breath as if contemplating the complexities of her choice. She really didn't need to stress about it. I tried to ease her nerves and kept rolling with the humor. After about twenty-minutes she seemed to relax and we worked out the details. I'd fax her a questionnaire and based on her answers it made it easier on both of us as far as what she expected and whether she was healthy, free of drugs and had no criminal record.

Even though a lot of people used aliases, just as I did, our health information was easily obtainable by either of us until the contract was voided, by a special log in area of my website. I had two other ladies I saw about once a week, they were considered full-time contracts because they didn't want to end the contract until they no longer required my services. Some only wanted one date. Going to their high school reunion and they wanted to impress their friends, or prove they have some a special guy in their lives when they didn't.

It was out of desperation that I'd turned to becoming an escort. I wasn't affiliated with a company but ran this out of my apartment. I didn't bring them back to my humble abode but if they wanted to just stay in somewhere private and talk, make-out, or just watch TV, I'd simply rent us a room for a few hours or if they wanted, the whole night. The money I made from this service alone helped me save a lot of to continue my education and the more I did it, the more I liked it. It staved off the loneliness for me too.

Ms. Danielle Bledsoe said she wanted to meet Friday night for dinner at The Adriatic Grill in Lakewood about forty-minutes from where I lived in Seattle. Since she wasn't having me meet her at her home I assumed she lived in Lakewood, which was a much smaller town than the emerald city. I marked her down and told her goodnight. She sounded nice, if not lonely. They usually were by the time they contacted me. I understood loneliness, so in a way, we all helped each other on our way to where we were going.

Now I had to find Snowflake and strangle him for ruining my dinner.


End file.
